Babysitting
by Christy C
Summary: Lokane prompt: Babysitting. Jane Foster decided to babysit her boyfriend, Loki's children, Sleipnir, Hela, Fenrir, and Jormungand. She just didn't know what to expect. Oneshot. Fluff. Based on Norse Myths.


"Jane Foster, I truly commend you for doing this for me." Loki kissed her forehead. "The children are inside. If you need assistance, you may call Thor." He smirked. "And, you _may _need assistance." Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that is…comforting." Jane shook her head. "It's okay. They can't be that bad if they're your children." She smiled. Loki snorted, rather unlike himself.

"That is what makes them so fearful. Enjoy!" he pecked her once more on the forehead, before bolting out the door. Jane shook her head at her odd behavior, but headed into the other room.

She was excited beyond reason (and just a little bit worried after his behavior). Once they had started dating, she looked more into Norse mythology and started asking some questions about Loki's past. Now, she was finally meeting Loki's children that she was so curious about. He had already told her their names and that two out of three of them enjoyed shape shifting, but she believed she was fully prepared.

That didn't stop her from screaming in surprise the moment she walked into the living room.

An eight-legged horse tilted it's head at her, and a semi-normal looking girl spared her a glance before they both returned their attention to the middle of the room.

Where a giant snake and a huge wolf were currently brawling.

"Oh! Oh! Okay! Stop! You need to stop!" Jane stepped closer, but still didn't want to step between claws and fangs. The girl, about thirteen from Jane's guess spared her another glance.

"You know they won't respect you until you actually sound like you're in control. If you're dating my Dad, you have to be able to handle the family."

"Hela, then." Jane nodded at her and the girl grinned. Jane shook her head, stealing her nerves. "Hey! Fenrir! Jormungand! Enough!" she yelled. The two fighting ones froze. "Why are you fighting?" she asked after carefully stepping her way between them. After a few moments, the wolf morphed into a young boy, probably seven or eight. The snake followed suit, around the same age.

"Fenrir was being a jerk!" the former snake yelled, pointing at the other boy. Jane sighed.

"I wasn't!" Fenrir objected, "Daddy left the toy near me, so he wanted me to have it!"

"What toy?" Jane questioned.

"The scepter." Jane spun around to see a ten year old in place of the eight-legged horse, Sleipnir.

Holding Loki's scepter.

"No! No no no no no!" Jane objected, running to grab it from the other boy. "This! This is not a toy! No touching this!" she swallowed hard.

To call Thor or not to call Thor?

No. This was probably a test. Loki was still sore at Thor, so calling him would probably mean nothing but trouble.

"Okay. What…what do you want to do? Are you hungry?" Jane questioned, still holding the scepter behind her back. Why did Loki even leave this here? Oh right, test.

"YES! I WANT CHICKEN FINGERS!"

"NO! LET'S EAT PIZZA!"

"NO! FRENCH FRIES! FRENCH FRIES! FRENCH FRIES!"

Jane winced at the onslaught of Hela, Fenrir, and Jormungand.

"Perhaps we could just order delivery from a pizza place? Then everyone can get what they want." Jane glanced at Sleipnir. She smiled.

"You!" she pointed at him, "You, are my favorite." She headed to the phone, leaving the other three children to arguing.

Great. Dinner is over. Now what. There are still a good three hours until they sleep. Jane is already at wit's end. Fenrir and Jormungand had somehow managed to cover themselves completely in pizza sauce, even though Hela was the one that ordered pizza. This, in turn, had gotten Hela angry and forced her to start chanting curses to throw at them. Jane had to slap her hand over her mouth to stop her. And throughout this all, Sleipnir continued to be Jane's favorite by quietly eating his meal and having finished, sat quietly and handed her a napkin when Jormungand and Fenrir flipped their meals onto her lap.

"Okay." Jane clapped, deciding to get the upper hand and start distracting them before they could fight, or argue, or even worse, get along and make this experience even worse. "Now…right now…we're going to…tell…some…stories." Jane nodded. The three demon children groaned.

"You guys…I think we should listen, perhaps it will be fun." Sleipnir. Of course.

"I love you." Jane murmured in Slepinir's ear as she sat down on the couch and lifted him onto her lap. Hela scrambled up on one side and Jormungand and Fenrir slipped to the other side.

"Okay…" Jane brighted. Fine Loki. You knew exactly what you were doing when you planned this little babysitting trip. But, bet you wouldn't be expecting this.

"Tell me, did you Dad ever tell you about the time he and Uncle Thor dressed up like girls to get back Mjolnir? No? Oh, well then…"

Loki slipped back into the house, eyes and ears peeled for his girlfriend and children. He loved his girlfriend and trusted her. He still wanted to see if she would be able to get along with his children, without her ex-boyfriend's help.

Unfortunately, he was now afraid that this was a bad idea since everything was silent. Did they kill her? He sped up, but paused when he got to the living room. He raised an appraising eyebrow.

Nothing truly out of line, the children asleep, Jane asleep, no Thor in sight. He smiled, stepping closer to the couch. Jane laid sprawled across the couch, Sleipnir curled at her head, Hela curled into her side, Fenrir (the wolf) plopped in her lap, and Jormungand, in snake form, curled around her ankles. He leaned over Jane, swiping some hair out of Hela's face. The girl blinked awake, grinning when she saw Loki.

"Daddy…I think you'd make a really pretty girl. Uncle Thor…not so much." She hummed before falling gently back to sleep.

Loki gaped at her.

* * *

_**R & R. Lokane prompt from tumblr: babysitting. Don't think this is quite what the requester meant, but I had fun.**_


End file.
